


Somnolent

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [218]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 20:05:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8503582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony falls asleep.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day. This time from 12/06/1999 and the word is [somnolent](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/1999/12/06/somnolent).
> 
> somnolent  
> Sleepy; drowsy; inclined to sleep.  
> Tending to cause sleepiness or drowsiness.
> 
> This is a sequel to [Irascible](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7086397), [Bandog](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7123210), and [Respite](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8494414).
> 
> Comments, kudos, and constructive criticism greatly appreciated.
> 
> Tony falls asleep.

# 

Somnolent

Gibbs looked over at Tony a small smile quirking at the corner of his lips as he realized his rhythmic motion on the boat had lured Tony into a somnolent state. Gibbs expected Tony’s impromptu exercise program contributed to how easily he fell asleep. Gibbs was glad Tony hadn’t gotten seriously hurt that would have really damaged his relationships with his neighbors.

Gibbs never took kindly to bullies. Especially not when they hurt Tony. He wasn’t any more fond of those that took advantage of the defenseless. To be honest, this wouldn’t be the first time that he’d had to intervene with regards to this particular bulldog. 

Maybe it was time to do something more drastic. He knew Tony and Abby would both be willing to pitch in. First though, he’d best get Tony up to bed and get some sleep himself.

Shaking Tony’s shoulder gently to rouse him just enough that he could move himself to bed, Gibbs whispered. “Tony.”

“Mm.” Tony mumbled, snuggling closer into the blanket Gibbs had draped over him at some point while he’d been sleeping.

“Let’s go to bed.” Gibbs suggested shaking him a bit harder.

“No.” Tony whined, snuggling in tighter.

“Come on, bed.” Gibbs grabbed Tony and pulled him up.

“Hey!” Tony complained.

“You can stay down here if you want, but I’m going to bed.” Gibbs grumbled. He had hoped Tony would join him in his bed. Gibbs stomped up the stairs.

Tony blinked, his eyes opening wide before he scrambled after Gibbs. Now that he was a little bit more awake, he wasn’t about to trade anything for sleeping with Gibbs. In fact, he had to hurry before Gibbs got so annoyed that he locked him out.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
